


The Past Returns to Damien Thorn

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Damien Thorn - Freeform, Flashbacks, Gen, Omen - Freeform, Past, The Omen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien starts remembering his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Returns to Damien Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this for Bradley and Glen on Monday, in anticipation of the Damien premiere. I posted it for them on Twitter. Glen retweeted it and Bradley liked it. YAY. Inner fangirl squees in utter delight. Thank you for that.
> 
> Also, really glad people have started to post stuff on this page. I was starting to feel alone and sad over here :)
> 
> YAY PEOPLEEEEE

> 


End file.
